


Lost Art

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A letter...on paper?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Lost Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Dear Shuri,

It's the evening before Christmas, and I cannot help but think of the solstice celebrations in Wakanda. The temporary Avengers compound, such as it is, has a sad Christmas tree decorated with commemorative Iron Man ornaments that it appears Tony collected through the years. Sam also insisted on a menorah where the candles resemble Thor's hammer. He could not find any Avengers themed merchandise for Kwanza, which he explained as a winter holiday to celebrate African heritage. 

I hope you will pass my holiday wishes on to your brother and especially your mother. Their kindness truly made me feel like family in a world where I thought I had none left. But it is you, as you well know, I miss most of all. I had hoped to return to you by New Year's Eve, but the work Sam and I are doing continues. 

I hope you enjoy the gift I left for you. You might need to remind Okoye about it, as I entrusted it to her.

Always your old man,  
Bucky

***

Bucky, what the hell? A letter on paper? What a weird treat. I almost ran an analysis on it to make sure it was you. You sound so formal, man. I like it though. Mother says hello. She's very impressed at your penmanship. Don't worry. She only saw the envelope. T'Challa is on some kind of vision quest with M'Baku. I think they're probably just have sex in the mountains somewhere where they can't be interrupted. _We_ should go to the mountains and find somewhere no one can find us.

Your gift was pretty boss. How in the world did you find adamantium? Actually, don't answer that. I probably don't want to know. I'm going to make something for us both with it. A little goes a long way.

Paper is weird. Sorry this is messy. I'm way better at typing, but you don't answer your email--hint hint. Be careful out there. 

Love you,  
S

***

Dear Shuri,

Letter writing is one art I refuse to let be lost to time. E-mail lacks the thrill of anticipation. Plus, you can't touch an email. You can't put it in your pocket and pull it out to read whenever you need something bright to get you through. 

I've enclosed a letter to your mother. I won't tell you not to read it because I know you probably already have. Since she will not be reading this one, I'll say that I'll happily take you away to the mountains or any place else you want to hide as soon as I can. You'll get bored, though, even with your..active imagination. 

I mean it when I say I miss you. 

All my love,   
Bucky

***

You're such an old man. YOu'll keep me busy enough that I couldn't possibly get bored. And maybe I'll surprise you with a few things.

As for your lost art, it's pretty funny. Sam already emailed T'Challa to say you'd be here next week, and I bet you won't get this before you get here. So, I'll keep the surprises I've been working on for us a secret until I see you. And when you get this after the fact, you can get off while you remember them. ;) Wow that looks dumb when it's written out. It's a winky face, okay?

Love you,  
S


End file.
